Mysterious Pillow Pet Boy
by wogc.97oars
Summary: Annabeth finds Percy earlier. I stink at summaries. This is way better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I don`t own Percy Jackson

Chapter 1: Pillow pet boy

Annabeth POV

As I walk through Bargain Mart`s sliding glass doors I debate with myself whether it's a good idea or not to even be inside, but I needed to restock my supplies; translation-I have no food and I`m starving.

I had to be wary, my boyfriend and I had stumbled across many places in the mortal world that seemed perfectly normal at first, but had burned out to be a trap. Blending in is vital to a half-blood's survival, if you are the center of attention in a place where you don`t know anyone that's your clue is get the hell out of there.

Ugg, I`ve been rambling haven`t I? Back to my internal arguments.

After convincing myself that I was fine and barely any monsters had chased me, even though I was in San Fran, Cali,. I began to pick up some food and supplies that would hold me over for a few days while I was searching for my elusive boyfriend Percy Jackson who had been missing for 6 months.

I paused at that thought, Percy was the only reason I was in this over advertised supermarket in the first place. For some reason she had just felt drawn to the place, in fact if it weren`t for this strange feeling, then she`d still be in New York helping with the Argo II.

What she dreaded most was that Percy wouldn`t remember her even if she managed to find him. At least he`ll eventually get it back like Jason did. I 1 thought with bitter sweet optimism. Lost in thought she didn`t notice the object of her thoughts heading towards a checkout line 3 down from her own.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts Annabeth started scanning the area around her, mainly out of habit, to check for anything or anybody out of the ordinary.

"Damn it Percy, even when you're not here, your bad luck with monsters is still following one." I cursed under her breath as she spotted 2 checkout ladies, correction 2 bloodthirst, half-blood eating, gorgons who were currently checking out an unsuspecting guy`s Panda Pillow Pet (as seen on T.V.) and were looking at the teen like he was a double cheeseburger.

I watched as the guy seemed to make eye contact with one of the 2 gorgons (he`d been flipping through a magazine, like he couldn`t keep still and seem to freeze, finally seeming to realize that the 2 checkout ladies weren`t normal looking ladies.

This surprised her, because the guy had to be a demigod, but he could be mortal and be able to see the gorgons as they truly are. The gorgons were looking at him as if he were a prize or something. Suddenly a hand was waving in front of her face to get her attention. I blinked and flushed realizing she had been staring while the lady was trying to get here to pay for her supplies.

"Sorry ma`am, I just zoned out for a sec." I apologized, slightly embarrassed.

The lady just smiled in an "awwww young love" kind of way and told her that she should talk to the boy and that he was cute.

I started to leave but something made her look back and check on the boy with gorgons for check-out ladies, what she saw shocked her so bad, she dropped everything she was holding and not a lot of things in this world could shock Annabeth Chase into being speechless.

The teen from before now had a hunting knife in his hand and was fighting in a style that she would anywhere, It was Greek and this kid was fantastic, even better than her boyfriend.

The strangest thing was that nothing seemed to harm him or touch him, he was a blur of silver and black.

I felt a little bit of hope spark inside her watching this, but she pushed it down thinking it would hurt more if she was wrong. She had to be 100% sure.

A painful hiss snapped me out of my trance and she realized with a rush of guilt and embarrassment that she`d left the mortal to his own devices, but when Annabeth looked up and started to hurry over to save him she saw the gorgons were a mere pile of dust.

He`s a demigod, Annabeth realized in shock, but why was he fighting with a mortal hunting knife, and how had he killed the gorgons.

The Demigod was now cramming stuff into a small backpack and preparing to get the Hades out of there. I prepared to follow him, thinking he was a new, unclaimed demigod and that he might have seen Percy, when she noticed the gorgons remain SHIFTING, as if they were …. trying to ….. reform.

"Pillow Pet Boy." I yelled at the boy trying to get his attention as she ran after him. "What did you call me?" The teen yelled back not turning around. "Forget that just get the Hades out of here the gorgon`s are reforming faster than they should." i was quickly realizing that this kid had to have experience fighting monsters at the very least, he is too old to have not run into any, even if he is the son of a minor god or goddess, she mused.

"The guy yanked his hood up and sprinted past her and out the Bargain Mart doors before Annabeth could even blink. The strongest thing was that Pillow Pet boy seemed to be trying to hide his face. Well he is defiantly more discreet and humble than Percy was….. is, she automatically corrected herself. Ugg this guy can`t be Percy, Percy isn`t that smart and this guy isn`t vain enough to be Percy.

Snickering to myself I sprinted after the guy to 1. Thank him and 2. Make sure he doesn`t do anything something stupid, like trying to drown himself.

I caught up with Pillow Pet boy quickly, she found him appearing to be looking for something, hopefully his car?"

The kid was taller, leaner, and defiantly more muscular than Percy had ever been, but the state of his cloths, while not ripped like many demigod cloths were when they were on the run, were dirty and rumpled, like he had slept in them. With a jolt she realized that this kid was either crazy and homeless or a demigod, most likely both. This kid was going to hijack a car and apparently a police car, I changed my mind this kid could be Percy.

Pillow Pet boy suddenly turned around and whatever he had seen encouraged him to break into the car and quickly hotwire it (I don`t even want to know where or how Pillow Pet boy learned how to do that.)

I whip around and my heart nearly stops, the gorgons are not dust and are now running towards me…. wait they just totally ran in the other direction, right towards… Pillow Pet boy.

This guy gets all the luck was my last thought before unsheathed my knife and charged the gorgons.


End file.
